Turned
by AnyaChristina
Summary: Set during The Initiative. What if Spike wasn't neutered when he showed up at Willow and Buffy's room? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Buffyverse! The lines from "The Initiative" were borrowed without permission for entertainment only. I seek no financial gain, only love of the show.

Summary:Takes place in Season Four. What if Spike had no chip? Hmmmm . . .Willow's POV

Pairing: Spike?

Turned

Chapter One: Will You Be There?

I'll never forget the day my life was forever altered. Just uttering those words is a cliché, but I know that it's true and I also know that my story is an interesting one. Everyone loves scandal, jealousy, resentment, and sex!

It all started with Oz leaving me. I felt furious and inconsolable. I hated him for seeming so perfect and I loved him for being the only man I had ever been intimate with. I understood why he was gone and I felt for him. I knew that he would rather be here with me than wherever he was, but that he was trying to understand who he was and how to keep people safe. I even understood the attraction to Veruca. They were both werewolves and he didn't know anyone else that could really relate to _his_ kind of monthly cycle. Jordy, his little cousin, was a werewolf, too obviously, but how much could you talk to a small child about what it felt like to be an animal. It didn't help matters that Veruca absolutely radiated sex, either.

So, okay, I understood. Yay Willow, full of the understanding. The thing is, I din't care why he left, I just cared THAT he left. I wanted him to come back, to be beside me. I wanted him to have one of those life-altering epiphanies that we could deal with anything as long as we were together. I was getting fairly cynical about life, though, and did not expect any such epiphany. What I DID expect was for Oz to stay gone forever (or return someday with a female werewolf who made me AND Veruca look like hounds . . . which I guess Veruca kind of is) and that I would go back to being Willow, Queen of the Single, Nerdy, Losers. I wryly thought that maybe, if I had a crown, it would all turn out alright. I perked up a bit at the thought that Buffy was single, too, but then reality hit me. It wasn't like there was much hope that would last long. I was drowning in self-pity. I was so miserable and so wrapped up in my thoughts that when there was a knock on the door I yelled, "Come in!" without even checking who was out there. Bad, BAD move when you are roommates with the Slayer.

Spike sauntered in. Spike was kind of the King of sauntering vampires. My first thought was, 'wow, he's so cute!' My second thought was, 'Oh, Shit! I'd better get out of here before I'm a mid-night snack to a hottie!'

"Spike! Wha- What do you want? A spell? I can do that." I stuttered that sentence out and then tried to make a run for it. He was too quick- much to quick. He pushed me back into my nightstand. It stung my back, so I just sat there.

"I'll give you a choice. Now I'm going to kill you," he said, his eyes taking in my fear. "No choice about that. But I can let you stay dead, or I can bring you back. To be like me."

I thought about it for a minute. I know what you are all thinking. You can't believe I even thought about it. I'm super reliable and the Slayer's witchy little sidekick. Thing is, I was sick to death of all that. I didn't want to be the geeky little girl who mooned all over some guy that didn't want her. I wanted to be the girl who gets noticed, who takes control of every situation. I wanted people to look at me and think, 'yes, ma'am' before they even knew what the question was.

Bottom line: I was sick of being sad. I was sick of being lonely. I wanted to be a vampire. I knew Spike. He was evil to the core, but he was fiercely loyal. His love for Drusilla had grown stronger every time she tried to push him away. If Spike sired me, made me to be his companion, I would never be alone again. We could be partners in crime.

"Sire me, Spike," I proclaimed boldly, looking into his blue eyes. "I want to be a vamp."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Oh, what?" I asked, heartbroken. "You offered, but you didn't really meant it? That's right, who would want to sire Poor, boring Willow? I'm not vamp material." I was a pouty, pouty girl by this point.

"No! I'd be crazy not to want to sink my teeth into you! You're bloody well perfect, Pet. Just lean your head back and I'll make you like me."

He sank his teeth into me. I thought it would hurt more. It felt cool, though actually. It made me light-headed, though. I know I must have drank from him at that point. I don't remember any of that- past a certain point it was all a blur. The last thing I remember is looking up into Spike's eyes and whispering . . .

"Will you be there when I wake up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Joss and Mutant Enemy do.

Chapter Two: The Real Me

I woke up and Spike was sleeping on the floor beside me with his hand on my knee. He must have changed my clothes at some point during my slumber because I wasn't wearing my own clothes anymore. He had me in a long, black velvet dress with fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. I guess he thought when I woke up I might feel more daring. He was right, I did. I didn't feel particularly evil, though. Don't get me wrong. From the very first moment I wanted to go out to find someone I could drink. I didn't really want to hurt anybody, though. Just nibble from them a little. Spike started to stir and I knew that any minute he would wake up.

"Spike, wake up!" I called, shaking him. I didn't want to be alone. I had just become a vampire and I wanted to talk to someone about it.

Spike opened his eyes and looked at me. He took me into his arms, embracing me in a friendly manner. I hugged him back, smelling him as though I had never smelled anything before. This was the person who had created me. I felt brand new in his arms. I began to kiss him on the bottom of his earlobe, shocked by my behavior. It was strange at this point. I felt impulses and I acted on them, never feeling shame or insecurity. My body had never reacted to a man the way I was reacting to him.

"Spike, I want you," I whispered in his ear.

"Wait, Red," he said. "Is that what you think I created you for? Why do you think I made you a vampire?"

"To have a naughty little sex kitten?" I guessed, pouting.

"No. No, not at all!" He made this declaration feverishly as if I was completely off my rocker. "I made you because I wanted companionship. I wanted someone to love the way I loved Drusilla. I may be bad and I may be evil, but I feel!"

I laughed unmercifully at this earnest declaration. Love? Phooey. We were vampires, creatures of the night. I couldn't be roped into some sort of mopey love fest. I wanted to love him, but more importantly, I wanted to screw him. I stood up and straddled him sitting back down on top of him. Leaning over, I licked the tip of his earlobe. "What's the matter, Spikey? You scared you can't handle this?"

He growled into my ear as I tormented him. He pinned me down, licking my earlobe back. Then he began to nibble the tip of it making goose bumps break from underneath my skin. I wriggled beneath him, pulling his hair to bring him into a kiss. I kissed him deeply and, even as a vampire, I felt hot all over. I wanted him. He began to nibble my neck and I moaned deeply.

"Red, baby?" he panted into my ear.

"Yeah, Spike?" I panted back.

"I think"- he began in a deep voice that made my body twitch –"that you are the one who can't handle this."

Then he pushed me off of him and sat on the couch.

"Listen to me. You want to screw? I could do you in a way that would make the next five hundred years nothing more than you wanting me with every fiber of your undead body. Here's the thing, though, Red. I have had more vampire groupie sluts than I will ever be able to count. I want another kindred spirit. I can promise you that this will be worth waiting for, but if you can't wait, go find another cold crypt. I want to meet the real Willow."

I looked at him, seeing him for the first time. I threw my arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I can't wait to tell you all about me."

"What's your dream, Kitten?" he asked me.

I thought it over for a few minutes. I didn't know what I could do. It would be hard to have a career as a vampire. Psychologists are usually required to have daytime hours available. I could waitress at a diner somewhere, but as a vampire I had no need for money. I was still ambitious, even death can't change some things. I wanted to do something amazing with my unlife. I wanted to go wild, experience new things. I remembered my twin from the alternate reality, how I thought she was gay. Maybe I could make Spike and I a partner, a lover of the female persuasion.

"Okay Spike. I know what I want to do with my unlife. How do you feel about having two naughty kindred girlfriends?" I asked my new immortal beloved.

"Well, if I said no to that, I'd be a real wanker, wouldn't I?" he said.

"My dream . . . is to make the Slayer a vampire and bring her here to live with us."

TBC

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS or anything in the Buffyverse.

Chapter Three: Making Friends

Willow contemplated the doorknob in front of her as if it were a foreign object. Spike had told her not to be concerned. The dorm room had been her residence, too, so she would have no trouble biting the Slayer as she slept. Still, willow couldn't help but be afraid. Buffy had always been her friend in life, but willow knew that Buffy thought of herself as superior. She was strong, but willow had magick powers. There were spells she had worked on that could give her accelerated responses and boost her strength- besides, it was never going to actually boil down to fighting. Willow was just going to sneak in, lean over Buffy's beautifully toned body, and give her a little nibble. Who knows, maybe that little tart would even like it. She opened the door quietly.

Buffy was laying there in her bed, all the covers kicked off due to the excitement of the last couple nights. She was holding Mr. Gordo in her arms and looked so vulnerable and childlike. She was wearing a nightie- one Willow had never seen. She had probably bought it with hopes of showing it off to Riley. It was a pale blue, lacy number- nothing too revealing although it was very short. Willow felt an odd stirring inside of her as she leaned down to feed off the Slayer.

It was delicious. Spike had told her that Slayer blood was like ambrosia, that t gave you a rush and that it caused a craving that lasted the rest of your unlife, but Willow hadn't been prepared for this. It was like mahogany and honey- deep and earthy, yet sensual and shockingly sweet. Hell, this was better than chocolate. She drank deeper, unable to restrain herself in her amateur state. 'This is my first,' she thought, 'I'm just now a vamp and the first taste of blood I get is from a Slayer.'

She stopped drinking and realized that Buffy was awake, staring at her with a surprisingly serene expression. She gazed back, wondering why Buffy wasn't trying to stop her. With almost no pain, Willow opened her own veins, right across her pale, thin wrist, and fed the Slayer her crimson blood. Buffy drank with no resistance. Willow watched her drink and felt content.

"Willow?" Buffy said. "I knew someone was going to get me eventually. I'm just glad it was you."

The beautiful blonde died with those words. Even though willow knew she would rise again like so many before her, she couldn't help shedding a tear. She lifted Buffy off the bed and carried her down to the sewers. She would take her home and let her rest. Willow had realized something about half way through the act- she was making history. She had read the Watcher journals over the years- no one had ever turned a slayer before. They had been killed, of course, but no one had ever actually made one a vampire. Willow had made history.

When she arrived at the crypt, she found that spike seemed very relieved to see her. He took Buffy from her arms and lay her down onto the couch. Then he turned to Willow and embraced her tightly.

"My childe," he said. "I knew that you would be special, but I will admit that I doubted this could be done. You were new and she's the Slayer. I was worried."

Willow laughed and kissed Spike on the cheek. She was happy that she had turned the Slayer, happy that she had done something amazing, and happy that Spike had worried about her. She was excited about her new life. The Slayer was hers. She was going to take such good care of her new family. They were going to have so much fun, killing and fighting. She looked up at Spike and said softly, "I think I know who will be next on my list, Dear Heart."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"The Watcher and the boy. Buffy's little side-kicks."

Spike smiled at her, nodding at the brilliance of it all. "Now, shall we kill them or turn them, Pet?"

"Well, Xander has to go. I couldn't stand him for all eternity. The watcher, though . . . well, he might be useful."

"But Pet, he's so dull."

"Well, my Love, let's just kill him then."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Mutant Enemy and Joss own Buffy, she's not mine. . .

Chapter Four: Useful

Willow patrolled the dark, dank alley hoping that she would run across Giles. She had been watching him for days- ever since she and Buffy went "missing" Giles had been searching for them. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into him and every moment that passed she got a little itchier for the taste of sticky, sweet blood. She had decided that she wouldn't kill Giles- he was too useful. Spike hated him, but Willow was going to teach Spike that, when people are very useful, you think with your head not your teeth.

That was a lesson very few ever learned when they belonged to the vamp community.

"Shoot," Willow thought. "He's never going to show up! I guess I'll try his place."

Willow began walking towards Giles's place in the hopes of finding him there engaged in some studious activity. She had always been attracted to the watcher; his quiet way of stuttering when flustered had always charmed her. The truth was, she had loved the watcher in her mortal life and, in her immortal life, she wanted to claim him.

She reached his home and, though she knew she could not enter, she peered in through the windows. He was there; he was sitting on his couch reading a book. She couldn't make out the title, but she could tell that it was- surprise, surprise- very old. She went to the door and pounded as though her life depended on it.

" Giles come out quick!" she screamed. "It's Buffy, she's hurt!"

Giles ran outside and grabbed Willow in his arms. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Did you think you could lure me out and I wouldn't see you, Willow? You have been vamped."

Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed Giles baring her teeth at him. She tried to go for his neck, but he struggled. She punched him hard across the face, hoping to cause him enough pain to get her bearings. She went in for his neck as he doubled over in pain. She got a scrape across his neck, but didn't have time to sink her teeth in before he pulled a cross from his robe.

"Damn!" she screamed, withdrawing quickly from his grasp. She backed away slowly. "Giles, you think you beat me? I may not have been able to beat you because I'm new, but I have friends. Giles, wait until you see the powerful group of friends I have."

As she ran off, willow felt glee instead of disgust. Yes, she had lost. She wasn't proud of losing. She was, however, very proud that her comment would get Giles all revved up. He would be researching and hunting, trying to find out who her powerful friends were. When Giles found out that Buffy, his very own Slayer, had turned into one of the vamps that would be responsible for ending his mortal life. . .Giles was going to feel very sorry indeed.

"Spike?" Buffy asked hesitantly. "Where's Willow?"

"Oh, never fear Pet." He answered. "She has just gone out to have a little fun with the Watcher and your little wanker friend, Xander. She'll be home soon."

"Home? I don't understand. She lives here with you?"

"Yes Kitten. In fact, so do you from now on. You see, I bit Willow, but she wanted to satisfy her gay thing or what have you, so we are going to be a happy little family of squirrels."

"Oh."

Buffy looked around the crypt. She felt strange, like everything around her was much brighter than it had ever been. She felt free and wild- she was ready for action.

"Spike? I'm gonna go help Will."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of its constituents

Dedicated to Mallory- wanted a longer chapter

Chapter Five: Little Squirrels Need To Eat

The moon was rising higher than usual and, setting against the cool damp shore, it shone especially bright. There was a dark figure walking along the glistening shore, a sharp contrast to the brilliance of the silvery dampness. Her brown hair waved tantalizingly, playing with the wind. She began to hum, swaying to the upbeat rhythm. She was like a doll who was lost in the atmosphere. As her song peaked to a high, high note, she collapsed to the ground and began to slumber soundly.  
After an hour passed, another girl began walking along the same shore. She, unlike the first girl, fit in perfectly with the sea- except for her perfect, upright posture and impeccable clothing. She had eyes that were the exact color of the water. They were cold, steel-like- they surveyed the shore searching for something. When her penetrating eyes finally locked on the darker girl, you could tell she had found her target. When she finally reached the girl, she shook her sharply, awakening her.  
"Drusilla, what are you doing down here? People are going to think you are some kind of crazy person"  
"Grandmother, I was listening to my little blonde squirrel. He's dancing you know, dancing with his two little squirrel wives"  
"Dru," Darla started. " Are you talking about Angel"  
"No, Daughter- my other squirrel. Spike, my little yellow squirrel"  
Darla tried to make sense of the garbled information she was gathering from Drusilla. That was nearly impossible under the best of circumstances, but even Dru didn't often prattle on about squirrels. And what did she mean two wives? Darla tried to keep track of her Great, great Grand-childe, but the last thing she had heard was that spike was dating some uber-slut vamp named Harmony.  
"Drusilla, dear," Darla said soothingly, "What do you mean when you say Spike has two wives"  
"Spike has turned a witch girl and the witch turned the Slayer. . .now they are all playing together"  
"You mean to tell me," Darla said, barley able to talk, "that Spike is- that the Slayer is a vampire and that she's …dating Spike"  
Darla's mind was racing. If a Slayer had been turned, if Drusilla was correct, all of history was about to change. The balance between good and evil was demolished. Buffy Summers had beat death, beat the Master- she was a majorally strong force. If the Vampire community now had her on their side, it was time for someone to begin a battle to end all battles. Who would be better suited than the Mother of Angelus, one of the most feared vampires of all time? She was ready for the extreme evil that was about to go down and there was no way she was taking a role on the sidelines. "Drusilla, darling, would you like to go to Sunnydale and see Spike"  
Drusilla quietly giggled and sat up. She quietly glanced around then looked at the stars as if there was something very serious in front of her eyes. She leapt up and began spinning. She spun faster and faster, her laughter getting more intense with each spin. As she finally collapsed onto the soft, damp grass she could gather her breathe only long enough to muster,  
"My little family of squirrels likes to eat their nuts, Granny."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer are both shows that don't belong to me!

Chapter Six: The Patriarchal Head of the House

Angel woke up troubled. Really it was more serious than simply "troubled," but since he couldn't quite figure out the right word, he figured troubled would do. He had dreamed about Buffy. She was in trouble, and there was nothing he could do to fix things. Darla and Dru were headed to Sunnydale, he had seen it clearly in his mind. He knew that there would be a day when he would again come up against Buffy in battle, but he had never pictured it with him on the side of good. He had always been Angelus in his visions.

He got up and began to pack a small bag. He wouldn't be able to bring her back to life, but maybe with Willow's help he would be able to restore her soul. He just hoped that Buffy hadn't gotten to Willow yet. At the very least, he would protect Xander and the rest of the Scoobies. He just hoped he wasn't too late; a girl with vampire strength and slayer strength would be one very deadly girl. He picked up the phone, praying desperately that Doyle and Cordy would be willing to help him out on this one. Considering his relationship with Buffy, he really thought he was going to need all the moral support he could get.

As Buffy and Spike were walking along trying to find Willow, Buffy turned abruptly and stared.

"Angel," she said.

"Um, my name's not Angel, Pet." Spike said. "See, Angel is a complete Poof, while I am irresistible and charismatic. That's how I keep us straight."

"No, Spike. I just had a feeling. I've always been able to-I don't know how to put this- _sense_ Angel when he's nearby and I just know he's on his way here."

"I know what you mean about being able to sense these things. It's like me and Dru, we had a connection like that. Ever since you and Red came to stay, though, I haven't sensed her at all."

"I wonder where Willow is. We've been out here looking for her for an hour and I'm getting hungry. What do you say we go to the Bronze and get a snack?"

"Yeah sounds like a bloody marvelous idea to me. Maybe we can get one of those fried onions shaped like flowers while we're at it."

The two walked along the dimly lit street in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Spike was worried about the level of attraction he was developing towards Buffy. He had always hated her, but had always been fascinated by her beauty at the same time. When willow had suggested turning Buffy, Spike had been very doubtful. He didn't think she'd be strong enough or that the three of them would get along. He had been worried that, even now that she was a vampire, Buffy would simply be out of his league.

Buffy, on the other hand, was clouded by thoughts of rage at Angel. He had always managed to ruin things for her. He was always breaking her heart when she was human, now he was coming to ruin her fun? This would never do. He could be so ookie sometimes. She looked over at Spike and smiled to herself. He was a man who knew how to have fun. He was more full of life than all the living guys she knew put together. She started walking closer to him.

"Spike, if Angel shows up around here and tries to ruin our plans. . .I swear I'll stake him so fast his head will spin."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy. . .Blarg.

Note: There are some small time inconsistencies-things that happened in season two of Angel even though that would make it season five of Buffy. So it's season FOUR of Buffy, but season two AND one in Angel. . .some things just didn't happen. (like Doyle didn't die.)

Chapter Seven: Surprise Surprise!

With every moment that they drew nearer to Sunnydale and to the new vampire trio, Darla's nerves got more raw. She was afraid that seeing Spike with the slayer and her witch friend would be too much for Drusilla. Dru was, after all, a very fragile girl. Although Darla had always been annoyed by any imperfections a person might have, Drusilla brought out her sweeter side from time to time. They were of the same blood and that was something that held a strong, deep meaning. She looked down at Drusilla, sleeping silently in her lap, and began to gently stroke the girl's dark brown hair. She began to lull off to sleep herself until she was startled by the loud whimpers that Drusilla began to vocalize.

"Dru!" Darla cried shaking her. "Dru, wake up!"

As Drusilla sat up her vulnerability was very evident. "It's Daddy," she said. "Miss Edith- oh Grandma I just know if Daddy comes to meet with us and he puts that light in slayer girl's stomach. . .Miss Edith will never get her tea again."

"So, Angel has decided to get involved, has he? I should have known. He never could keep his paws off that stupid little slayer bitch! Well, this sure makes things fun, doesn't it, dearest?"

Although Darla meant for her words to sound strong and even arrogant, inside she couldn't help but be a little nervous. Angel had been the one to kill her before and, before Drusilla found her, Angel had almost talked her into being good. He even had her enjoying that slimy, disgusting soul that had been forced into her chest. Angel wasn't any fun, he was horribly strong and, even worse he had those two little pals to fight alongside him. Of course, they didn't scare her much. Darla wasn't the type to be scared off by a cheerleader and a half-demon. Angel, on the other hand. . . "Well," she thought. "If Angel does show up, he better mind his own business because if he ruins our fun. . .I'll stake him so fast he won't know what hit him."

Angel packed his bags for Sunnydale with a brooding expression on his face. He had convinced Doyle to help him on his mission, but Cordelia had refused quite emphatically. She had never liked Buffy much. When she first met Buffy, she saw her as competition, another pretty girl to steal the boy's attention and wear prettier clothes. As time went on however, Cordy had begun to resent Buffy for more personal reasons. Buffy had always managed to upset Cordelia's life. She had always gotten Cordelia involved in the vampire hunts and demon research until one day, without warning, she had become part of Buffy's little band of social rejects. AND that was what led to Xander.

Xander Harris. . .the other reason Cordy wasn't going to Sunnydale. After everything that had happened, she still harbored some feelings for him. He had cheated on her, but then, when her dad lost his money, Xander didn't tell anyone. Then there was her prom dress. . .but, he had cheated on her! With that mousy little-

Willow Rosenburg. Every time Cordy thought of her she wanted to scream. Angel had a lot of nerve asking Cordy to go back and have anything to do with those people. Willow was the worst, though, because Willow was a phony. Willow had that sweet as sugar, innocent as apple pie act down pat, but she didn't mind moving in on other girl's boyfriends, did she? She was pretty, too, even though she was way too fond of the poly-cotton blend. With some hot clothes and a little make-up, Willow was just a vixen waiting to happen- and Cordy didn't like that at all. Angel and Doyle probably would, but- wait, Doyle?

It was with that fleeting thought that Cordy called Angel to let him know she would DEFINITELY be going along. . .as long as she could sit by Doyle on the drive.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own  
BTVS.

Chapter eight: The Death of that Which is Eternal

Drusilla paced back in forth in the darkness. She and Darla had arrived in Sunnydale uneventfully and were soon going to find Spike and his new girls. She didn't know what to think; everything was jumbled inside her head and the voices kept singing lullabies that she had forgotten long ago. She saw Spike in her mind and remembered how innocent he had been when she had sired him. He had been so tragic, so scorned by love, just the way she imagined she would have been if she wouldn't have entered the convent to escape her wicked visions. She could still taste his rich, smooth blood and the thought of him with these new girls, these children, made her grow distressed. Who would be Miss Edith's father now? How could they be a family? She felt no connection to these girls, not the way she felt about Darla, Angelus, and Spike. She entered his crypt, swaying with the motion of a graceful ballerina, crying tears of blood. Darla trailed behind, equally gracefully, but with the disdainful smirk of superiority that Spike always inspired.

"What the bleedin' hell?" Spike cried. Buffy and Willow had already gone out in search of Giles and Xander, but Spike was on his own mission. He had decided that, as a surprise for his girl's he was going to go looking for the wolf and bring it back in chains for willow to play with. THAT idea was bloody well shot now, wasn't it? Drusilla didn't just pop up on his doorstep every day and Darla popped in even less frequently.

" Eh, Blondie, I thought you were dead? Didn't your childe kill you?"

"Well, Spike, I am obviously not dead. I would have thought that even you would be astute enough to make that keen observation."

"Darla, what are you doing here, hmm?"

"Well, Drusilla had a vision that you sired a witch and that the witched actually sired the slayer."

"Yeah, well, my greatness rubbed off on Red, didn't it?"  
"We would like to join with you."

Spike was shocked. Darla had always hated him, he figured that he should tell her to sod off, but she was an extremely strong vampire. Dru was crazy, but she had killed a slayer before and might be very handy in the event that they came up against that Nancy boy, Peaches. Spike looked at her appraisingly. He took a cigarette from behind his ear and lit up,shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"Well, I guess I should"-

The next few minutes were a blur. The crypt door swung open and Buffy somersaulted her way into the room, staking Darla in the back, but hitting her heart perfectly. As Darla exploded into a puff of dust, Dru collapsed onto the floor in a heap, completely unconscious. Buffy looked down at the pile of dust in shock. She hadn't meant to kill her, she knew that Darla wasn't there to fight, and they were both vampires. The trouble was, as soon as Buffy had smelled Darla's scent she had felt enraged. This was the same little demon bitch who had tried to kill her mother, who had tried to steal Angel, who was always trying to cause problems.

"Oops." She said with a pouty expression.

"Oops?" Spike asked incredulously. "You just killed one of your own kind, one of your own BLOODLINE and all you have to say is oops? Do you know how pissed Dru's gonna be when she comes to?"

"Spike, I couldn't help it. Old habits die hard and I just hated her so much," Buffy whined. "Are you mad?"

"Hell, yes, I'm mad!" Spike cried, unconvincingly. The truth was that he hated Darla, too, Dru was so crazy that she'd get over it, and even as a vampire, Buffy really looked hot with a stake in her hand. "Well," he said with a stern look on his face, "I might forgive you if you give me a kiss." With that, the two shared their first real kiss, one of fury and fire, one that sent spike over the edge of passion, until all they could do was collapse to the ground as their bodies melted together.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: BTVS isn't mine, neither is Angel. Original characters may show up. If so, they are mine.

Chapter Nine: What happens next?

Xander Harris sat in his parent's basement reading a Superman comic. Anya was in Florida on some sort of "business mission." She had been very vague about her destination which was unusual for her. Xander was falling for the very blunt, very strange, very pretty woman, but he was enjoying the time alone. Things had been moving very quickly in his life and he really hadn't had a chance to make any plans. He typically seemed to be a complacent individual, but the truth was, in reality Xander liked to reflect. The goofy mannerisms were more a defense mechanism than anything else, and he was secretly relieved when he and Anya could quietly enjoy nothingness- the simplicity of staring at the sky.

There was a knock on his door. He was startled. He hadn't seen Buffy or Willow in weeks and Giles wasn't the type that normally spent too much time hanging around Xander's basement. He did secretly stop in now and then for fruit punch, but that was strictly on the hush-hush.

Xander opened the door. What he saw shocked him. He had been shocked before due to years of adolescent demon hunting, but nothing had ever shocked him as much as the face staring back at him. His blood ran cold.

"Cordelia?" he asked, incredulously.

"Xander. Hi. Can I come in? I know you don't really understand this new thing called manners, but. . ."

Ah, Cordelia! His truest enemy, the bane of his existence. She was so beautiful to look at. She had the richest hair, the smoothest skin, and the deepest eyes. She would have been the perfect woman if she would keep her mouth shut. Whenever she spoke it was hard to remember how beautiful she was, all you could notice was her smart-ass comments and judgmental vanity.

"Come in."

Cordy entered Xander's meager surroundings and took a seat on the only chair that looked clean. She had been in Sunnydale with Angel and Doyle for about two days. They had worked hard to stay incognito, but Angel was sure Drusilla had seen him traveling. She had visions whenever anything involved one of his (cough) family members. Cordy had been the one to do most of the snooping around. Doyle accompanied her to keep her safe, but he had no connections in Sunnydale. Willie had remembered her from the early days. He wasn't afraid of her. In fact, now that Willow and the slayer were evil, no one evil had much to fear. That was really the reason Willie had told Cordelia about Buffy and Willow. He took pleasure in it. Of course, Cordy's reaction wasn't what he had hoped. The news made her nervous, but not sad. Although Cordy still carried a grudge against Xander, she _did_ have sympathy for him. She was at his home to break the news.

"Xander, I don't know how to tell you this. Angel, Doyle, and I have come to Sunnydale because something horrible has happened. You really aren't going to like this. You should sit down."

Xander did as she suggested, his mind reeling under the weight of possibilities. Could Anya be hurt. Was she back to her old tricks? Was her businessy mission just a cover so that she could wreak havoc on men who had scorned women? He felt weak at the thought of losing her.

"Cordelia, just tell me! Is it Anya?"

"Who?" Cordy paused, trying to recall the name to memory. "EWWW! You mean you're dating skanky demon girl? Little Miss wish granter? Gross, Xander!"

"Watch it, Cordy! I happen to love her! At least she's not a money hungry witch, like you!"

"You know what Xander? You don't even know me anymore. I happen to be in love, too. He's a half-demon and _very _poor and- oh, shit! Xander, you got me completely off the subject."

"Oh, it's my fault you went on a tangent."

"Shut up, would you? Buffy and Willow both got turned into vampires!"

Xander felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his stomach. He turned white, then grey. Buffy and Willow were his best friends and his friends were his life. He didn't know what to do; everything was spinning around him and there was a fog making it hard for his eyes to focus. He grabbed the side of his bed. Even though he was sitting down, he still felt the need to steady himself. Cordy reached out to help him, but it was too late. Everything went black as he collapsed to the floor.

Cordy rolled her eyes and scolded herself. "Yeah, Cordy, great job breaking it to him gently."

Willow walked into the crypt to find Buffy and Spike curled up together in a heap. Although she had wanted to be included in the relationship between them, she knew that the whole scene made sense. The sexual tension between Buffy and Spike had always been present and, now that Buffy was no longer the Slayer, she didn't have to be Little Miss Holier Than Thou. After she briefly scanned the room, she realized that Drusilla was also lying in a heap on the floor. That made slightly less sense. Where had she come from? As Willow drew closer to see what was going on, she realized that Dru was awake. Not only was she awake, in fact, she was talking to herself. Drusilla looked up, and their eyes met.

"Willow? You're the witch?"

"Drusilla? It's so good to see you. Spike has told me all about you."

"The other girl still kills us," Drusilla whispered without a trace of emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"She killed my only daughter, my Grandmother."

Willow scanned her brain quickly. Buffy had killed a vampire. How could Drusilla 's grandmother have been her daughter? Then it all suddenly made sense.

"They had somehow made Darla a human and you turned her again." She stated this with no hesitation, it was the only answer that made sense.

"Witchy, witchy fly away on your little broom. Company's coming and Daddy will be very cross when he sees that Slayer and Witch haven't fed Miss Edith any pie."

Buffy and Spike began to stir. They seemed unaware that anyone else was in the room and began whispering quietly under the covers. Willow sighed. Nothing was turning out as she planned. She had thought that, just once, she would be the center of attention. She started walking through the tunnels to the Magic Shop. She was getting angry and decided to do a little spell that would take things into her own hands. Angel was paying a little visit to Sunnydale? It was doubtful that he'd be coming alone. She would be ready to give him a proper welcome if only she could find a spell that would relieve him of that pesky soul. She would make Angelus come back into the picture. That would really shake things up.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as always. I am in no way affiliated with the Jossverse. . . I am just an obsessed fan.

Chapter Ten: Waking Up

Xander woke up to see Cordelia staring down at him. 'Cold and shallow as ever,' he thought, as he looked at her vacant eyes. 'Couldn't even be worried about me while I'm unconscious.'

Cordy rolled her eyes. Xander was such an idiot. He never had got it right; he was never going to learn that women don't like men that faint! Sure, he was still cute. _ Boyishly_ cute, like an imp. Not Johnny Depp cute or anything. Still, there was something about him that she would always like and, as she sat down on the bed next to him, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret about the way things had worked out. If he hadn't kissed Willow like he did, if it had been a quick kiss . . . maybe she could have forgiven him the way Oz forgave Willow. She couldn't forgive him back then because she had seen the look on his face. He had meant it, when he kissed Willow he was kissing her because he wanted to. Gazing over at him, Cordy still felt admiration. So she did what any well- bred American girl would do. She pinched hi on the shoulder.

"Owww!" He screamed. "You tell me my best friends are vampires and then you PINCH me? What is your problem?"

"Gee, Xander, I don't know. Maybe I'm still mad at you for making out with Geeky the Witch Bitch!"

"Cordy, you do realize that was like a year ago, right?"

"Whatever!" Cordelia stood up quickly, glaring at Xander. "I just want to know Xander, has it hit you yet? It's been a year, has it hit you that I really loved you and you threw me away?"

With those last words, Cordelia walked out into the sunlight, smiling. Xander was unhappy and she would be just fine. She was a member of Angel Investigations and had work to do. She would find Doyle and they would work side-by-side. When they got home, she would tell him that she loved him, too, and they could start their lives as a crime fighting couple. The couple that kicks ass together, stays together.

On the other side of the door, Xander rubbed his arm. 'Cordy is such a mean-ass,' he thought to himself. His arm hurt, his best friends were vampires, and his ex-girlfriend had pinched him. Anya was in Florida and couldn't kiss him better. Life was really starting to suck. Deciding that the only option available to him was to find Giles, Xander stood up and began to walk towards the door, when it opened again. Again, it was Cordelia.

"Listen, Harris!" she declared. "I know your girlfriend is out of town and I know your friends are vampires. That is why I've decided to help you. We are gonna go find Giles. And another thing"-

Stopping in her tracks, she grabbed him by the sides of his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. His mind went blank. He couldn't think about Buffy and Willow and he Definitely couldn't think of Anya. All he could think about were the two satin lips pressed against his, the tight, firm body pressed against his. He didn't understand why she was kissing him, he didn't like her, but he couldn't help himself. He kissed her back.

Willow watched from her hiding place behind the ice-maker. She was waiting for Angel to come out of his hotel room. 'What kind of vampire was he anyway? What kind of vampire sleeps in a hotel room? What was had he done during the day, slept in the bathtub?' She looked at her fingernails and smiled. He was going to be so fun. She didn't know yet how to strip him of his soul, but maybe she could strip him of other things. . .like his clothes. Ever since she had been turned, she had thought of sex a lot. Made sense, too. . . vamps in movies have sex constantly. Buffy wouldn't care if Willow tasted her man. After all, Spike was supposed to have been hers. He promised to love her, but so far only Buffy had gotten any "lovin."

Willow heard footsteps, so she ducked down. She saw the profile of a girl getting off the elevator. The girl had long, chestnut colored hair and tan skin. 'My oh my,' thought Willow. 'Could I really be this lucky? Could it really be Cordelia?'

As Cordelia grew near, Willow stepped out from behind her hiding spot. She was disappointed, Cordy didn't scream or look afraid. She looked bored.

Sighing heavily, Cordelia asked, "Oh my God, do we really have to do this now Willow? After all, I have just come back from making out with Xander, your little crush. I'm kind of tired."

Willow felt herself growing angry. Her teeth dropped and her face bumpified. "Oh, yeah, bitch. We have to do this now. I'm so hungry."

Running at Cordy, Willow could almost taste the other woman's blood. 'This is gonna be so easy' she thought, pinning Cordy to the wall. That's when Cordelia surprised her, bringing her foot up and bringing it down on Willow's foot.

"Ow!" screamed Willow. "Who stamps on someone's foot?"

Willow charged again, but Cordy was ready. She stabbed at Willow with a stake. She had gotten pretty good with a stake over the past three years, now was her time to prove it. The first blow landed in Willow's arm. The second, however, got her in the heart.

Or where her hear was. Unfortunately, Cordelia discovered that willow was smarter than other vamps. There was something in her shirt, protecting her heart.

"Listen up, Cordelia. Go inside. Tell Angel I'm out here. This is your shot to live, don't be a hero."

Cordy slipped into the door. She looked around. Doyle was asleep on the bed and Angel was still in the closet. Knowing full well that a hotel was a residence and Willow wouldn't be able to get in, Cordelia climbed into the bed next to Doyle instead of even bothering to wake anyone up. She wasn't afraid of the big bad witch. She was just glad to get some rest.

Waking up next to Spike, Buffy smiled. She didn't know if it was possible, but she decided that she loved him. She had never taken him seriously when he had said he loved Dru, she had always thought that soulless people were incapable of love. Waking up beside Spike had changed all that for her. She was humbled and full of lust. Together they would fight, showing no mercy killing whatever they could. Together they would drink. Together they would sleep and make love and live forever. She smiled and evil, saitisfied smile. Nothing could make her feel more satisfied than the feelings she had with Spike. She shook him and he woke, grumbling.

"Spike, you didn't want to miss the whole night did you?" Buffy pouted. "I'm really hungry from all that work last night."

"Mmmmm. Me, too, Pet. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. I guess I could go for some Chinese food. . . Wanna go kill Mr. Nguyen?"

"He's the chap on eight street, right?"

"Yeah. The only thing is. . . "Buffy trailed off, looking troubled. "How do you get them to hold the MSG when you drink their blood?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS or Angel. Sweet!

Chapter Eleven: Night Lights

Buffy took a wary bite of her onion petal. She looked at Spike for reassurance before she began chewing. Spike had told her that, although strange at first, it was really very common for vampires to eat food. She loved it. It was salty and greasy and perfect. She chewed a little more and then swallowed, a wide grin spreading over her face. Spike couldn't help but laugh at her proud expression. All she had done was eaten an onion petal and she looked as though she just killed herself a Slayer.

"You like it then, Pet?" Spike asked, enraptured by her quiet eating faces.

"I do. It's like a yummy explosion in my mouth. Oh, God, I really just said 'explosion in my mouth,' didn't I?" Buffy put her head against the cool table, laughing deeply.

Nothing had ever seemed so fun and relaxing when she was the Slayer. When she hung out with Willow and Xander slaying always seemed to pop up. She could never avoid her job and live life; it had become an all encompassing factor in what made up _her._ It had become 'essence of Buffy.' With spike, as a vampire, she could relax, dance, kill. . .well, maybe the kill part wasn't altogether normal, but nothing's ever perfect.

"Do you want to have a dance before we go kill, then?" Spike asked, holding his hand out to her.

She smiled. "I do."

Spike led her out onto the dance floor, pushing other people out of his way. He drew her to him, held her close, and began to sway gently to the dark, ethereal music. He stroked her hair with one hand, gazing into her eyes. She was beautiful, of course. He had always known that, but she was fun, too. When willow had suggested turning her, he had been hesitant- she had always seemed so uptight and self-righteous. Of the two, Willow had always seemed so much more full of energy, so much more resistant to ego boosts. Willow. Where had she run off to, anyway?

"Spike?" Buffy asked, with a lazy smile.

"Yes, Love?"

"What are we going to do with Drusilla? Is she going to stay with us or should we send her away? She seems so out of it."

"You know, the trouble with Drusilla is that she always wants to run off half cocked and start riots and bring forth apocalypses. She never wants to plan and be patient. Not that patience is my strong point, either, mind you. It's just she is so sodding impetuous."

"Impetuous?"

Buffy couldn't help but be a little shocked. Spike had always been so rough-n-tumble, almost like a cockney cowboy. She didn't think he was a hair-brained moron, but she had never thought him the type to cash in on 50 cent words, either. In fact, she had never really known what to think of him. He had always seemed so irrational and violent, such a fierce killer . . . but then there was his relationship with dru. He was so patient with her and so sensitive. He seemed like any boyfriend who was madly in love with his girlfriend.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, Pet?"

"Did you love Drusilla right from the beginning?"

"It's like this. I was in love with this woman, Cecily. I wrote poetry about her, pined after her, and continually received her contempt. Then, one day, she really broke my heart. Said I was 'beneath her.' She was right, I expect. That's when Dru found me and turned me. She made me strong when I had spent my whole life being weak. It was like she saved me and, for that, I owed her a great deal."

"Spike? How did you end up being such a sweet guy even without a soul?"

Laughing at the irony of it all, he kissed her gently on her forehead and answered, "Just lucky, I suppose."

Cordy awakened to the sound of Doyle and Angel stirring. Angel looked broody as per usual, but Doyle looked very troubled. She was beginning to feel uneasy. Maybe Doyle knew that she had kissed Xander. After all, he was a half-demon and demons all seemed to have some sort of special scent that allowed them to track smooches.

"Angel, Willow might still be outside," Cordy stated as an afterthought.

"What?"

"Willow. Vamp Willow, you know. I had a brawl with her outside."

"Are you hurt? Why didn't you wake us up? What if she had done something evil?" Doyle asked, worrying about Cordy.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and scoffed. Like she'd be afraid of that tweed chaser, Willow. Not likely! Willow was such a little stick of a girl that even as a vampire she wouldn't be any match for Cordelia. Or so Cordy thought.

Angel shook his head. "Cordelia, you really should have mentioned this to us sooner. Willow and Buffy are the whole reason we're in Sunnydale right now."

"Well, I still think it's a big waste of time. Buffy is worth saving, but Rosenberg never did anything all that special," Cordy muttered, examining her nails. "She has ugly clothes, ugly hair . . . she's just a side-kick."

Growing more angry with each of Cordelia's comments, Willow removed her ear from its spot against the door. 'A side-kick?' Willow thought to herself. 'I'm a side-kick? Just because she never had any friends doesn't mean that I'm a side-kick. Xander is just a side-kick. I'm a powerful witch . . . and a vampire!'

Deciding in the heat of the moment that she would go immediately and kill Giles to make herself feel better, Willow ran into the blackness of night. She ran until she got to Giles' home, watching him through the window. She was ready for him. He was going out she knew, he was gathering up his little tweed coat and a book. He was so predictable. She waited until he opened the door and stepped out. Grabbing him from behind, she sank her teeth into his neck and drank deeply.

"Surprise, Watcher," she said and resumed drinking. Wouldn't Spike and Buffy be surprised when they found out who was coming for dinner?

Appalled by the night's events, Xander lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling. He had made out with Cordelia for what had seemed like hours only to be told, afterwards that it was just about lust and not to make a big deal about it. Anya had said the same thing before they began their relationship. Women were so confusing with their kissing and panting. He wondered aimlessly if Cordelia would be back or if that would be all. He thought of Anya off in Florida. Guilty that he didn't feel more guilty, Xander groaned. Idly visualizing Cordelia and Anya wearing maid costumes in his bed, he began to fell all itchy.

"Shit," he said out loud. "These are the thoughts I'm thinking now? How can I help Buffy and Willow?"

He looked out the window onto his lamp-lit street. Everything seemed so quiet, but nothing ever was. There were vampires and demons lurking out there, nasty, evil things that couldn't be found. Who could help him now? Was there anyway he could save them or would he just have to restore their souls? If he restored their souls, would it have to be in the form of a curse? His brain hurt, he needed Giles. He and Cordy had never quite made it there earlier. . .

What was he going to do?

In a dark cave near campus, a man sat gazing at the stars and worrying about the girl he loved. He was a clean cut, all-American boy, wearing military fatigues. The girl he loved was Buffy Summers, although it had been many days since he had last seen her. The boy's name was Riley Finn, and he made up his mind, come Hell or high water, he was going to find his sun-kissed beauty and teach her how to bake an apple pie.

In a small hospital bed, something amazing began to happen. A patient suddenly woke up from a coma, strong as she had ever been despite her year long nap. She was wild, impatient and ready for information. Buffy Summers was still out there living life. She knew it, had dreamed about him. It was time to bury the hatchet, her dreams had shown her how wonderful things could be if only she made up with Buffy. She had fought peace for so long, finding solace in nothing but sex and violence. Now it was time to put all that away. Faith was going to fix things.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS

Also, If you are a big Riley fan, you will not like this. I'm not saying he dies, but I think he is really stupid and boring and that shows in the way I right his character.

Chapter 12: Things get . . . Messy

Bathed in moonlight, Faith breathed in deeply, relishing the taste of oxygen in her lungs. The hospital air had been stale; even in a coma she had tasted the heavy death caught in the molecules. Stuck in her hospital bed, unable to act, Faith had watched helplessly has her beloved Mayor had been killed. Somehow, visions had clung to her sleep; visions that she knew were true. She knew that Red and Buffy had been turned, but that if she joined forces with Angel, Cordelia, and two men that she did not know, they would be able to right the big cosmic uh-oh that had occurred. She walked swiftly, eager to begin action. Her legs and arms were twitching for a little bump and grind- she wanted to get into a nasty tangle with some sort of cemetery fiend. The kind of bump and grind that ended in a nice knife to the neck- B would be glad to see that, after a couple months of r&r, she was ready to resume the good fight.

The night it all went down with that human had thrown Faith through a loop. She had wanted to stand up and take responsibility, but deep inside she was so full of resentment. She had been brought to Sunnydale to fight with a Slayer who had everything and all these obstacles kept presenting themselves. She just wanted to hang out with Buffy, Willow, Angel, Oz, and, well, even Xander. She wanted friendship, but it kept getting knocked out of her grasp. Basically, no matter what happened life kicked her ass.

Looking down, Faith became acutely aware that she was walking the streets in a hospital gown. She needed some clothes and Buffy's house was close. Joyce had always been so understanding, so caring. If only Faith could explain what had happened, maybe she could enlist Joyce's help . . . and maybe borrow a pair of Buffy's jeans.

Riley Finn didn't know what to do. He was always ready to act as long as there was some procedure available, but he didn't know any rules for tracking down a potential girlfriend. He had talked to Professor Walsh about Buffy, but she didn't care. To her, a civilian who was always late for Into Psych wasn't worth a whole lot of time.

Willow hadn't been around, either. Usually Willow and Buffy were easy to track down, but lately they were never in their dorm room or at any parties. The fact that they were both missing made it all the more suspicious. Two best friends disappear at the same time? Riley was stumped.

There was something very peculiar going on. . .

Angel was beginning to get frantic. He had no real ideas how to save Buffy and he knew that time would only make things more difficult. He hadn't been able to locate another Orb of Thesula and, besides, the Slayer couldn't walk around, killing vampires with a curse haunting her. Buffy had suffered enough in life, he couldn't make her live each day of eternity without the prospect of joy. Cordelia wasn't helping matters, either. She had never been fond of Buffy, he knew that, but she was acting like a brat. Ever since her run in with Willow, all she wanted to do was get stake happy. There had to be someone who could think of something.

"Angel, there is one thing that we haven't though of," Doyle stated.

"What?"

"It's really the most simple answer in the world!"

"What?"

"The PTB."

"You want me to go to the powers and tell them to return Buffy to her mortal state?"

"Why not? She's a totally kick ass Slyer, racked up a lot of field time and all. I'm sure they'd be glad to. What else are they going to do? Faith is still alive, so there's no replacement for her. Buffy has been replaced already, they don't replace them twice. Unless they want to rely on a psycho in a coma, they have no choice! Otherwise, there's no Slayer."

"That's not a bad idea. We should get back to L.A."

Cordy watched the two men as they grew more and more animated. The Powers that Be had always given her an ookie feeling. They controlled everything, knew everything, but didn't seem to care enough to try to make the good guys have smoother lives. In her opinion, the whole "higher power" thing was really arrogant. After all, if Cordelia Chase didn't get to push people around, why should some glowing things up in the sky?

Walking into the crypt hand in hand, Spike and Buffy both nearly fainted when they ran smack dab into the watcher. Willow was standing next to him smiling, her arm around his shoulders. She laughed at the identical expressions they were wearing and stepped nearer to them.

"Well, well, Spike. I'm certainly glad you were serious about me being your kindred spirit. I'm glad to see that wasn't just a line you feed to all your . . . what did you call them? Oh yeah, 'undead groupie sluts.'"

Spike looked at his feet. He had promised willow his love and devotion and, although he was as cold and blood-sucking a beast as ever roamed the earth, deep down he was still a nice guy to the ladies. "Look, Red, it isn't that I didn't mean that. It was your sodding idea to turn Buffy and God help me I love her."

Buffy smiled. "What can we do? We love each other." She reached out and help Spike's hand, their fingers entwining as their hearts. "Will, I'm a vamp. I don't care about your feelings. I want to be friends, and if you want we can all sleep together. I'm sure that would be a lot of fun. What do you want from me? You thought I'd love you? Do you really think your strong enough for me?

Fury welled up inside her. She couldn't believe her ears. Buffy was offering to have sex with her, to share the man that shouldn't even be hers, and calling her weak all in one breath? That bitch really needed to be knocked down a few pegs! Grabbing a stake that was laying on the table, Willow lunged for Buffy.

Grabbing willow's arms, Buffy pushed her against the cold, crypt wall.

"What do you think, Will? You think you're going to stake me? Quit being such a freaking victim and grow a pair!"

Buffy's face vamped, the ridged bumps taking over her normally smooth skin. She grabbed Willow's hair and kissed her fiercely. The kiss was one of claiming, power, and territory and Willow knew it. She could either struggle or give in to the power struggle. As the kiss broke, Willow glanced at Drusilla, still talking to her doll in a corner. At least there was one vampire around that she could master. Drusilla was a beautiful little thing, too. Much more exotic than little Miss Vamp Next Door.

"Okay, Buffy. You're right. From now on, I have nothing to prove. I'm just witchy, vampy Willow, out to eat until my tummy's content! Mean, dark, scary, and a lover of animals! Ooh! If I get a cat, will you guys promise not to eat her?"

Drusilla watched the whole seen quietly, waiting. Miss Edith got no tea, Miss  
Edith got no cookies. Miss Edith told stories, though. Whispering in her ear, Miss Edith would speak of the days to come, the death to come.

"Only three in this cave will still be alive when this ends," Miss Edith whispered. "If you don't believe me, look at the stars. It's written in the stars."

Drusilla stood up quickly. Everyone but willow had forgotten she was even there, but now, every eye in the room watched her. She laughed like a person gone mad and began to spin. Spinning faster and faster, a faint humming could be heard only under the _whooshing_ of her dress.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own even the smallest inkling of the Buffy/Angelverse. Furthermore, the PTB in my story are different than how they are shown in the "real world" of Buffy, Angel, etc.

Chapter 13: Retrieval

"I don't know what to do Spike. It's like, every time I go to bite someone, I'm all excited, right? But then I get this urge to save them and I just don't know how to push it away. It's almost like, even as a vamp, I'm still the Slayer!" Buffy whined.

"Alright it's like I was telling Dru in 97, right before we came to Sunnyhell," Spike started. "Sometimes everything just turns to piss and you're out of your gourd, right? And then everything gets all shirty and strange and you never know how to relax the way you used to. The bottom line, Pet, is you have to relax. This is a very primal situation we are dealing with here . . .your carnal urges will win out in the end. Whichever urges those end up being."

"I know. That's the problem. This vampire thing, it's all very freeing. I don't feel as though I'm tied to doing the right thing. . .it has opened my eyes to the way I feel about you. . .It has been an incredible experience. It just doesn't feel real. I don't feel like a vampire."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be one, them. Just do me one favor, Love?"

"Anything, Spike."

"Promise me if you're out and you find and urge to save an innocent victim, you won't wind up staking me."

"It's a deal," Buffy promised, finding that, as sickeningly cutesy as the whole conversation had been, nothing had felt as natural in her entire life. "Spike, I'm kinda bored. Let's do something different tonight."

"Like what, Pet?"

"How about a movie?"

Angel stumbled into the candle lit room that he had visited in his mind so many times. Although he would never show his reverence, the dwelling place of the liaisons to the PTB always filled him with awe. The architecture was solid marble, beautiful and Hellenistic. Housed on the walls were pieces of art that would never be viewed by mankind. There were black figure vases depicting the birth of the First, painting showing the creation of the first Slayer, and, more classical mythological pieces; sculptures upon sculptures of Aphrodite, Athena, and Hestia.

Elloway stared at him from her high perch in the corner, taking on the figure of an owl. Angel reveled in the symbolism. She was the very essence of knowledge, always understanding that good was worth fighting for, but equilibrium was the most important element of human existence.

"Angel. I have been expecting you ever since I heard that your Slayer friend was a vampire. What do you expect from me today?" Elloway sang in a voice that wavered high above the normal pitches of Earth.

"Well, that is the problem. I don't know what to do about Buffy. I want you to restore her humanity. Another Slayer cannot be born from her; she has already created one from her death. Faith is in a coma"-

"Ah, you are wrong about that, Angel. The rogue Slayer has been awake for days. She, too, is on your side on this."

"Faith can't handle this, Elloway."

Angel exhaled deeply when he heard that Faith was not only awake, but on his side. After all the things that happened, all the fighting, Angel wasn't prepared for her redemption.

"I will do as you ask, Angel. The witch, however, must remain a vampire."

"Willow? That will crush Buffy"-

"That's not my concern. My concern is the balance of humanity- the equilibrium between good and evil. The witch does not play a pivotal role- not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"The vamping of The Slayer and The witch have been extraordinary events- they have changed what has been in motion for so long. Besides, Angel- I do not think it will be the witch that will cause the most problems for your Slayer."

Faith was deeply troubled. She had been by Willy's trying to squeeze out some information, but nothing doing. He wasn't even there. All the news that she had found after days of searching the usual suspects pointed to one thing: The new vamp clan was scaring the shit out of everyone. Turns out that even in her new, dead state, Buffy had staked a few vamps that she had got with their teeth in the cookie jar. Spike was safe since he was her new boy-toy, but any other vamp who tried to get a little satisfaction was really, really dead. That, at least, was good news. Faith had been prepared for cryptic, and since she wasn't exactly the "thinking man's slayer" cryptic never suited her well.

What she really needed in order to find some way around all the Buffy bullshit was that brainy little diva, Willow, but since Willow was all fangy, too. . .that posed a small problem. She couldn't find Giles, but she figured he was one of the first snacks. Vamps loved the taste of those they had been close to in life. With very few options left, she realized that pairing up with Angel was her best bet, but after all that had happened she wasn't sure he'd welcome her with open arms.

Willow was exhausted. Trying to pry some sense out of Drusilla had been nearly impossible. It was hard for most people to believe, but the pretty, brunette vamp had been even more insane than usual. She had been upset about something that freaky little doll had told her, something about a change in her Sweet William and the death of the evil. She hadn't been real specific, but willow had managed to decipher that Spike was going to change in some way and she was probably going to be finding a friendship with a big, fat splinter.

Dru was asleep, finally. For awhile, Willow had been almost afraid. Dru had seemed so irrational that she thought something was going to have to be done- sometimes its kindest to put a sick animal out of their misery.

Buffy and Spike had been out all night. That, at least, was some good news. She was so sick of their groping and cuddling- it was like they were over-sexed human teenagers. Buffy had morphed into some kind of hormonal freak and talked about Spike almost every moment she wasn't with him. The whole thing was at once sickening and surreal.

Buffy woke up on the floor of her basement. Spike had been with her, dancing the night way beside her. Now she was lying on her basement floor. The sun was streaming in through the window and nothing was happening. Ash wasn't all that was left of her. Spike was nowhere to be seen. Freaked out by all the new adjustments, Buffy warily raised her hand to her throat to feel for a pulse.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of the Jossverse.

Chapter 14:Turned

Buffy pounded on the door to the crypt, the sunlight nearly blinding her eyes. Although she was a mortal again, the physical reaction to the sunlight after being cut off from it completely was overwhelming. Harsh and abrasive, the sunlight had become poisonous. The door swung open. Buffy entered with her stake in hand. Who knew what had happened. Perhaps her time as a vampire had been a spell; perhaps it had never taken place.

"Buffy!" Spike cried upon seeing her, wrapping his arms around her. "What the bloody Hell happened to you last night! You vanished into thin air and now your back, but you're all. . .warm!"

Confusion flooded Buffy's mind as she tried to come up with an answer for Spike. She was, obviously, human again, but how? It had to have something to do with Angel; she had that much covered, but the rest. . .

"I don't know. I woke up on my basement floor . . . and the sun was shining on me."

Spike looked down, horrified by the changes a day could make. No sodding way they could make it work now, could they? Sure, she'd probably try it for awhile, she was the loyal type, but she'd get bored of him. He'd never be awake during the day and eventually she'd want to go into the light. Have a nice wedding with some all American chap under a nice silken tent. Drusilla was still the only destiny he had and Red would probably be pissed to see him again after his fickle behavior towards her.

"You could just re-vamp me, right? I mean, whatever happened to me last night . . . it could be reversed."

Spike was keen on that idea for about 2 seconds. There were too many snags in that cloth. She had admitted that she wasn't cut out for vamp work, that slaying was still her gig. Somehow, even without a soul, he had really fallen for her; he couldn't let her give up her identity to become a being that she had a biological need to kill. He gently kissed her head and whispered, "shit. I don't know what to do about this one."

Although he had no soul, Spike realized there was more causing problems for him than just Buffy's issues with vampness. He had never been good at it, either, really. Physically he had been powerful enough to deal with any enemy that challenged him. He had come up against a couple of slayers and Buffy had been the first one he couldn't kill. Sometimes he could read people's emotions so well that the kill was even easier. Emotions were the real problem- ever since he had been forced to kill his mother, ever since he had witnessed the change that had taken her over when she lost her soul- something hadn't been right.

There had been other conflicts that bothered him, too. Like when he killed Cecily's daughter, something ripped at him. Killing a child, sinking his teeth into her innocent body- somehow, that part had left him fine. He was a vampire, she was meat. It was biological. The vengeance part, the knowledge of the pain it would cause that stuck-up bitch Cecily- _that_ had actually caused him pain. It had always killed him to see people grieve. Those damn humans- Spike couldn't quite give them up. He didn't ever want to kill them immediately, he missed humanity. The little quirks they had, their insecurities- vampires were the same way. The real difference between the undead and the living wasn't their pulse- it was their honesty. Vampires could never admit how sodding full of humanity they were.

Wishing he could sigh, Spike realized what the answer to their dilemma was. Maybe she could go to the powers that be and order them to restore his humanity. Maybe there was a way they could both be fulfilled.

Angel looked up at Elloway.

"I guess it's done?"

"Your slayer has been restored."

Angel glanced around thoughtfully, trying to decide if he had handled things effectively. Buffy was human again. That was good for the world. She had been fixed without carnage, without fuss. Somehow, it felt wrong, like he should have handled it in a more "Angel" type way. Doyle and Cordelia hadn't been involved much and would probably be on their way back to L.A. as he was talking to Elloway.

"Elloway, I just had a thought."

"Yes, Angel."

"Your name isn't very ancient. Is there a reason?"

"I change it periodically to fit my need for mystery. You, above all people, should understand how important a name really is, _Angelus."_

Angel smiled at the reference to his evil persona. A name could change the very core of who you were, that was true.

"Touché," Angel answered as he quickly exited the building.

Faith and Angel sat quietly for awhile, each one trying to come to terms with their past involvement with each other. Faith hated Angel for rejecting her, for trying to save her for being a killer- but she also hated herself in his presence. He was good and the love of Buffy's life. He had turned Buffy back into the powers- well, figured out how to get her turned back, anyway. He was sitting here beside her, not asking any questions. When he heard from Elloway that Faith was good, he asked for no proof from her. She didn't have to redeem herself in his eyes.

When Angel looked at Faith, he remembered how she had figured out a way to kill him and how close it had come to working. Scarring on Buffy's neck would forever document the terrible act that rescued him. He could still taste her blood. The moment her blood entered his mouth- that was the moment things were really changed forever between them. It was Faith's fault that he could never trust himself near Buffy again.

Faith had been forgiven so many times, if she would have just surrendered her evil ways, she could have been taken in again in an instant. Angel understood what happened to a person the first time they took another life and, although it had been an accident, Faith had died inside when she killed that human. Evil, good, it didn't matter what he had been- he had been alive and, because of her stake, he wasn't ever going to be again.

It was her first casualty.

Angel was the first to speak. "I'm not going to judge you. You have people to make amends to and sometimes it takes forever to do that, Faith. Your life hasn't been easy and not everything that has happened to you has been far. We all have to make choices, though and you chose evil over good. I don't trust you, Faith, but I forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself and move on."

"You saved Buffy. There was a time you had almost saved me," she said, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered how Wesley and those pompous, cruel, lazy watchers gathered her up, dehumanizing her, killing yet another part of what was fragile and child-like within her. "What I did to you guys was pretty whack. I can't excuse it- it is what it is. I'm sorry, though. I want to do good now."

Angel looked at her, sitting there, truly as innocent as a child. Her eyes sparkled, she was hopeful. What had been killed inside her? It wasn't dead, it had only been asleep.

Up on a hill, there lay a body, surrounded by growing wildflowers. There were daisies flowing gently in the breeze. They were like Faith, clean and white. Redeemed. They were often overlooked, thought of as a waste of perfectly good gardening space. Most people avoided staring at them, taking them in. Most people lost the impact of how beautiful a daisy really could be. Yellow in the center, they were lively and bold; they were full of laughter. White petals around them symbolized purity.

Daisies are children- but the purity of these daisies were splattered by the very red, very passionate blood of Riley Finn.


End file.
